


I can admit I am not fireproof

by deadlynightshade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Insecure!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: Raven is excessively insecure and Beast Boy is a cutiepie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a story that I've written some time ago, but I find it oddly cute and since I don't have enough inspiration to write literally anything else, I've just revised it and I'm gonna post it. Nobody can stop me!  
> Title comes from The Beach by The Neighbourhood, which I am obsessed with. I guess it really hits home, being that I recently realized I have a crush on somebody... something that hasn't happened in years, so, weird. Anyway, it's a good song.  
> Hope you like this chaptered story! Next upload will probably happen a week from now or whenever I remember to open this site. Yeah, I'm a terrible human being, I know that.

It all starts on a Saturday.

The whole team is at a fancy boutique in search of adequate clothing for a Gala they must attend in a few days.

Raven and Starfire are divided from the boys, who are in fact currently in the men section, getting their tuxes measured. The two girls are roaming through the different designs, looking for dresses that are hopefully going to leave everyone speechless.

When Starfire lets out an excited squeal, Raven understands that she has found her own. It is a wonderful bright pink, long-sleeved, long evening dress, with shiny gold floral decorations, and as the alien goes into the changing room, Raven knows she’s going to look like an angel, as she always does.

Thinking about the fact that she is never going to compete against the incredible beauty that is Starfire, she goes back to her dress seeking. After a few minutes, she finds a dress that seems to satisfy her needs. It is an off-shoulder, tight-fitting, black dress. It has some sprinkles of glitter on it, resembling a galaxy. Raven worries it might be too short, not even arriving at her knees, but she pushes those thoughts deep in her mind, wanting to go home as soon as possible. Next to Star, she knows no one is going to pay that much attention to her anyway.

As she reaches the changing room, Starfire comes out with her marvellous dress on. Raven is most certainly speechless; saying that the girl looks amazing would be a euphemism. She can only imagine how heavenly she’s going to look at the night of the Gala, with her long, fiery hair curled… She forces a smile on her face as she tells her friend that the dress is perfect for her, thinking that her jealousy might eat her alive one day – she lowkey hopes it does.

When she comes out of the changing room wearing her black dress, Starfire greets her with a big smile, telling her that she looks “most spectacular” and Raven blushes a little at the obviously fake compliment. Behind the alien, she sees the other Titans, who are looking at the two girls with open mouths and wide eyes. Raven knows they are most likely ogling at Starfire’s beauty, but she can’t help but blush even more under all the attention, because she’s socially awkward like that.

“Woah, Star, you look... good” comments Robin, a blush covering his cheeks. “You too, Raven” he says, a sincere smile on his face. Raven almost gags.

“Yeah, Rob’s right, you two girls chose the best dresses ever! We have the hottest heroes on the team!” exclaims Cyborg, high-fiving them to show his approval, a gesture he always does. This time, she coughs a little.

When Beast Boy remains silent, Raven looks at him and is surprised to find him staring at her with his eyes wide open and a deep blush on his face. He quickly looks away, becoming even more flustered.

“Friend Beast Boy, do you not approve of our choice of clothing?” asks Starfire with a pout, which Raven knows would win any guy’s heart and soul, as it does with BB. The shapeshifter looks at her, although his gaze lingers a little too much on Raven’s nude legs.

“Dude, sure thing, you look amazing” he mumbles, a hand scratching his hair and a sheepish smile; the demoness knows that it is directed at the alien, obviously. “Both of you” he adds, a bit quieter, looking directly at her.

She finds herself blushing even more.

 

 

That night, Raven dreams of the night of the Gala: everyone is looking at Starfire, commenting on her great looks and asking her to dance. Meanwhile, the sorceress is stuck in the back of the room, lonely, watching as the beautiful alien dances with every guy at the party. The sight of her dancing with Beast Boy especially breaks her heart and a few tears start streaming down her face, particularly when he looks at her with disgust.

“You’re never gonna be like her” says a stranger behind her. She turns to affront him, but she sees no one.

“Don’t waste your time dreaming of things that are never going to happen” says another voice in her ear. She turns again, but there is still no one.

“No one is ever going to look at you like that” affirms another voice, this time it is a woman, which hurts even more. Raven spins on herself, but finds no one.

As another dozens of unknown voices insult her, she understands that it is her head that is messing with her. Except that they are all right; she truly is a demon, she is in no position to deserve that kind of attention, let alone love.

Raven wakes up sobbing, with every object in her room encased in her dark energy and floating around. She tries to stabilize her breathing, and with a sigh, she decides she needs some tea to calm down from her nightmare.

As she walks into the living room, she finds Beast Boy still awake playing with the PlayStation. As he greets her, with his usual “heya, Rae!”, she silently goes in the kitchen, prepares the tea, and then decides to sit next to him on the sofa.

Now that she is closer to him she sees that he is sprawled on the couch, only wearing a t-shirt that clearly doesn’t fit him anymore and dark blue boxers. Raven finds him particularly attractive as of lately, and that may be because puberty finally hit him now that he’s a seventeen-year-old. Nonetheless, he looks like he hasn’t even slept, and she glances at the clock to find that it is 3.30 AM.

“Why are you still awake?” she asks, her voice croaky and rough from crying.

“Can’t sleep” he responds, a yawn interrupting him mid-sentence. He finishes the game he’s playing, and then looks at her. “Have you been crying, Rae?”

“What? No! Why do you ask?”

“Rough voice, red, puffy eyes... Don’t lie to me, Raven. What’s wrong?” he gently asks, as he puts down the controller and crosses his legs, turned in her direction.

Raven remains silent for a long time, unsure of what to say. She doesn’t want to tell him the truth, but she also doesn’t want to lie either. They have this silent agreement that they must be honest whenever they meet at night. “It was just a nightmare.”

“What was it about?”

“Nothing important, really.”

“Well, must be pretty important if it made you cry, Rae.”

She lowers her gaze, focusing on her tea. She sips it, trying to calm herself down enough to have this kind of conversation. “It’s just- I’m worried that the dress I chose for the Gala is too plain and simple, seeing what Starfire is wearing... It’s stupid, really.”

“It’s not stupid, Rae. It’s actually pretty normal to have doubts like these” he explains, voice a bit low. “I have them too, sometimes. And you know Star, she likes eccentric colours and shining things; standing out is in her nature. But you, on the other hand… You have a whole different kind of style. You’re humbler, simpler, mysterious and intriguing. You don’t show yourself off, and that’s okay. No need to feel inferior than Star, you get just as much love as her. Maybe even more!”

“What are you talking about, Gar?” she mumbles, her head turned so he can’t see the blush now covering her cheeks. She likes his newfound way of talking: he speaks with a purpose and he gives off the impression that he knows what he’s saying. He definitely looks and feels smarter, and Raven can’t help but think that he has some charm.

“Oh, c’mon Rae, most magazines say you’re the hottest Titan, and on the internet people from all over the world have dedicated hundreds of blogs to you and your, I quote, “dark beauty”!” he exclaims, his cheeks a bit flushed, but a big smile on his face. “That dress is perfect for you, Rae. You looked stunning, no need to worry.”

Raven looks at him, a small, timid smile forming on her face. “Thank you, Gar” she mutters, feeling her cheeks burn at the thought of what she is about to do. She gathers all her courage and hugs him. He lets out a quiet giggle and puts his hands on her waist. The position is deeply uncomfortable, with their knees touching, but overall it is a nice hug, pleasant until it lasts.

“I’m off to bed now, good night, Rae” he says standing up after she breaks the hug. “And don’t ever hesitate to knock on my door if you need anything” he adds before reaching down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

As he leaves, Raven is left with a cold tea and a burning feeling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Tuesday night, and the Titans are finally at the Gala.

Music is blasting in the big room, and everyone is dancing. Starfire is expectedly and expertly swirling with Robin, who is blushing like mad; Cyborg is dancing with Bumblebee, his date, and they seem to be having so much fun, making fun of other guests; even Beast Boy has been asked to dance by a random woman.

Raven is sitting at the back, just like she imagined in her dream, and she swallows the lump of jealousy that is making her feel nauseous. She never thought that the sight of Beast Boy in a tux would please her this much, but there she is. She’s unashamedly staring at him, the way his lean, muscular body is guiding his partner with confidence. She never noticed how tall he has got over the years, the medium length and messiness of his dark green hair, or the firmness of his jawline… As every Titan fan – female and male – continually point out, he has definitely grown into a handsome man.

She lets out a deep sigh, deciding that she needs some air. She gets up and starts walking away, sending a mean glare to anyone that dares to look at her, just as she has done all night. She feels truly uncomfortable in that dress, so she quickly exists the room to get away from everyone’s mocking eyes. She goes up the stairs, wandering around, until she finds a nice, quiet balcony at the end of the long corridor. It’s chilly and windy outside, but she doesn’t mind, as long as she is alone.

She deeply wishes she could be as confident as Starfire or Beast Boy, but she finds it hard to like herself when she literally embodies Satan, having been born for the sole purpose of being the carrier of the apocalypse. She’s no hero; her powers are deadly and her mind contains dark thoughts. She truly can’t deny that she is in fact weird, with her apathetic mood and lonely life, and her favourite hobbies being tea-drinking and ancient-reading.

She doesn’t know how long she has been there, looking at the sky and thinking about sad things, but at a certain point she hears footsteps. She turns, annoyed, to find Beast Boy walking in her direction with worried eyes. He looks good in that light, his hair unusually combed and his tie a bit loose.

“Dude, I couldn’t find you anywhere! Why are you hiding?” he exclaims once he’s reached her, looking at her like she is crazy.

“I’m not hiding, I just needed some fresh air…”

“It’s been more than half an hour since I’ve seen you walk away, I was a bit worried” he admits, turning to look at the sky. She doesn’t reply.

“So, are you having fun?” he tentatively asks after a while, the silence too uncomfortable to him.

She raises an eyebrow and sighs. “This is the most boring event I’ve ever attended.”

“Can’t fight you on this.”

“What? You looked like you were having fun before, as you danced with that woman…”

“She wasn’t that interesting, she kept telling me what a beautiful couple her niece and I would make” he comments with a shrug, clearly uninterested.

Raven shivers at the thought of Beast Boy dating someone – which has fortunately never happened after… Terra. Her heart clenches every time she thinks about it, both for the pain of a lost friendship and for the view of another friend’s suffering.

“You’re shivering, Rae, how long have you been here?” asks the changeling, pulling her out of her dark thoughts. The way he looks at her makes her shiver again for the intensity. “As much as I like seeing you in that dress, I think that you should cover yourself from the cold” he says, quickly removing his jacket and giving it to her.

“Gar, I’m not that cold, you don’t have to- “

“It’s not a problem, dude. Temperature regulation, remember?” he interrupts her with a small, sincere smile which makes her smile in return. He holds out the piece of clothing for her to put her arms inside of it and she complies.

“Thank you” she mumbles, smiling softly from the warmth encasing her. She blushes, discreetly taking his scent in. She instantly feels better.

“Not exactly your size” he comments, a giggle escaping his mouth as he studies the way she basically disappears in his jacket.

She looks down at herself. The jacket reaches her knees, being slightly longer than her dress, and it covers her arms completely. He reaches for her chest, closing it to prevent the cold from biting her. It is a deeply intimate gesture which makes the both blush before looking away.

“You’re just too big” she retorts, turning a bit to the side so that she’s facing the view.

“Yeah, well, at least I grew up.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Do I look like a child to you?” she asks, growing a bit irritated. Is that the reason why nobody finds her attractive? Does everyone see her as the weird, awkward kid she was a few years ago?

“That’s not what I meant, Rae, I’m just saying that you’re sho- “

“Do I?”

He looks her up and down, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk. “Of course, not. You look like everything but a child, Rae” he says, his confident voice betrayed by his flushed cheeks.

Raven wishes he wasn’t as flirty with everyone as he is with her from time to time, because in that case those words would actually mean something; but it is Beast Boy she’s thinking about, and sadly, she’s his trusted friend and roommate, and not some random cute girl he wants to get into his bed for the night. She hates the fact that their friendship is not enough for her, and more importantly that it’s never going to be anything more than that. More than anything, she hates that his compliments have no meaning whatsoever.

She looks at him, their eyes meeting. A small smile makes its way on her lips, this time a bitter one. She feels the need to meditate, or else she will blow something up, so she removes the jacket and gives it back to him. “Thank you again, Beast Boy” she says, still smiling, but not looking at him anymore; then she opens a portal disappearing through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about not uploading in a long time - three or four months, actually - but I got so caught up with my life that I completely forgot about the fanfiction world alltogether.  
> The story is already written, so I guess I just have to remember to upload every now and then. Really sorry 'bout that.  
> Well, I wish you all a good morning/evening wherever you are and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

She avoids him for a week after that.

Beast Boy obviously notices, but doesn’t say anything about it, and she’s immensely glad for that act of respect. She figures he understands that she doesn’t have the courage to acknowledge what happened, and the fact that he leaves her alone shows how much he’s grown. Raven also finds it frustrating, because she can’t help but think that the new level of maturity makes him even more attractive.

One morning, Raven walks into the common room with the intention of watching the sunrise while drinking her usual morning tea. What she doesn’t expect is to see the green changeling eating leftovers in the kitchen.

As she silently approaches him, she realizes that he’s drunk. He’s standing in front of the fridge, wearing black pants and a red bomber jacket, with nothing under it. He probably just got back from his night out.

She enters the kitchen and quietly coughs, trying to get his attention. He jumps and turns around, confused and scared. Then, he simply smiles a bit to let her know that he saw her and resumes eating.

She notices that he smells of alcohol and even more of sweat, which means he went to a club again and most likely got laid – that would also explain the missing shirt. It wouldn’t be the first time.

She can’t bring herself to admit that the thought hurts more than it should and she has to focus to try and maintain her emotions balanced.

“Good morning to you, too” she whispers, a bit disappointed that he didn’t greet her.

“I don’t get it, Raven” he says with an especially serious tone, surprising her – although she can hear that he’s mumbling his words. “Aren’t you mad at me?”

“What? No! Why would I be?”

“You’ve been avoiding me... I thought- I thought I had screwed up with what I said” he admits, looking at her with vulnerability in his eyes.

“You haven’t. I’m just weird.”

“Stop saying that. You’re not weird, Raven” he retorts while furrowing his eyebrows. He stays silent for a few minutes, looking outside of the window, deep in thought. “You’re not even that creepy, to be honest. Mysterious, moody, maybe. But I think you’re just fine.”

She doesn’t reply, opting to just make her tea and try to get away from him as quickly as possible. She’s blushing, but she doesn’t know why; it’s not like he complimented her, he just said that she’s normal – which touches exactly everything she is insecure about.

She wishes she knew what to do in that kind of situation, but she’s so… different. There’s no way to deny that: she literally comes from a different dimension, she’s destined not to be wanted or understood or loved by anybody. Especially not by the handsome, heroic, loyal, cheerful, green man that is eating cold roasted potatoes at 6AM. She glances at him and feels her chest tighten in pain, but she quickly recollects herself to maintain her powers under control.

She sighs, thinking that her life is such a joke. Apparently, the introverted, lonely, emotionally challenged demoness is in love with the popular, carefree, good-looking guy, who is too busy jumping from one woman to another to even notice her. It doesn’t certainly help that her constant repressed state of mind denies her the possibility of ever growing closer to said person. What a sad, pathetic girl.

She notices that he’s staring at her, a hand supporting his head up, his eyes half closed and a small grin on his lips.

“What?” she asks, a bit harsh but also awkward under his stare.

“Oh, nothing” he mumbles, now looking at her with intensity, as if he’s trying to memorize what he’s seeing, “I just think you’re really cute in your pyjamas.”

Raven looks at herself and then looks at him again with wide eyes, a blush covering her cheeks. “You’re just drunk” she states as a matter of fact, reminding herself not to wear turquoise shorts and a tank top to sleep ever again.

“Sure, but drunks always tell the truth” he retorts readily, a big smile on his face.

“That’s not true, Beast Boy, and you know it.”

“What I mean is, when you’re drunk you say or do things you wouldn’t dare to when you’re sober” he explains, trying his best to sound logical. “I always think you’re cute, and hot, and stunning” he admits with a smirk, the alcohol inside of his body clearly making him feel overly confident, “I just can’t say it because… you’re Raven, and I just can’t.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He laughs a bit at the question, like the answer is obvious to everyone but her. “I don’t think ya realize” he begins, almost whispering, like he’s telling her some sort of secret, “but if you ever looked up from your books you’d see that everybody calls you ‘the unreachable beauty’, ‘cuz you’re dark and mysterious and hot and totally out of everybody’s league. Especially out of mine.”

Raven simply stares at him, astonished. There’s no way that is true; if it were, she would have surely noticed. Her cheeks are a burning mess, nonetheless; she doesn’t get compliments that often, especially not by the green changeling. She turns around and focuses on her tea, which is almost done, because she doesn’t want him to see how flustered he can make her feel.

“You know, Rae, sometimes I wish we weren’t so different” she hears Beast Boy mutter after a while, as she pours the tea in her favourite mug.

She stops, paralyzed, and slowly turns to look at him with a questioning look, but he’s fallen asleep with his head in the plate.

She sighs, trying to suppress the temptation of reading his emotions, which is something she usually tries to avoid doing with her friends. This time, however, she’s curious and eager to learn more about what is going on with the shapeshifter. He’s never been easy to read; he’s one of those rare people that are able to block her out, making it hard for her to break through. She knows it’s wrong, especially due to the fact that he’s drunk and more vulnerable than usual, but she’s never been perfect or fair.

Her eyes flash white as she lets Beast Boy’s emotions encase her completely. She feels pride, dissatisfaction, hope, cheekiness, a bit of sadness and something Raven doesn’t recognize at first. It’s warm and makes her head feel light and dizzy, but at the same time it makes her bones tremble for the intensity of it.

She gasps, shocked, and takes a step back, suddenly scared. That’s quite a lot of passion, she thinks, a lump in her throat. There is something she doesn’t understand, though: she felt his emotions in a chronological order and love was the last one, meaning that it must be directed at her. Instead of panic, she is surprised to feel only relief.

She uses her powers to open a portal to his bed, giving him a chance to rest a few hours before training. Then, she smiles a little, shaking her head, and with the mug in her hands goes to sit on the little carpet in front of the window, finally free to contemplate the light pink and blue sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I wrote this story, it's actually nice having to re-read every single chapter since I just realised I kinda forgot the plot. Well, nobody's perfect.  
> There are still three chapters to go, so I hope you enjoy this one while you wait for the other ones :-)  
> Anyway, I'm starting University next week and knowing me, I think having less time to spend writing will encourage me to do it more! Also, I'm studying English, so I guess it will be considered time well spent ;-)  
> See you soon, I guess!

“To be totally honest, I never thought you, of all people, would have self-esteem issues.”

“Beast Boy!” she exclaims, jumping from fear. She’d been so focused on the computer screen that she didn’t even sense him enter the common room. “Never do that again.”

“Sorry, Rae, it wasn’t my intention to sneak up on you” he says with a soft voice, a small smile gracing his lips as he approaches her and stands behind her chair. “You’re very distracted, though. I see that my words have given you food for thought.”

“You know I don’t like not knowing things” she mutters, chasing the mouse to close the open tabs. A green hand stops her, grabbing the mouse with superhuman reflexes.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed” he says, a bit too close to her ear for her comfort. “I often google myself to see what people got to say about me. It’s mostly fun, although there are some nasty comments that get to me from time to time.”

She glances at him on her right, finding his face closer than usual to hers. A blush makes its way on her cheeks from the intimate situation they are in. She also thinks about the fact that they are alone in the Tower, Cyborg having left for errands and Robin and Starfire being on a date. Then, after a few seconds of ogling him, she notices a dark spot on his neck. She quickly looks away, this time thinking that if Robin saw that hickey he’d get in deep trouble.

She sighs, feeling frustrated because of the mixed signals she continues to get from the boy standing behind her.

“So, what do you think about it?” he asks after a few minutes of surfing. On the screen, she can now see a blog that is clearly dedicated to her, the only pictures included being candid photographs of her. 

“What do I think about what, exactly?” she asks in return, not sure about what to say. She doesn’t feel as flattered as she thought she would, especially not after reading some of the more mature comments about her. It’s mostly compliments, sure, but she finds them a bit crude and disturbing – which is telling, coming from the creepy demon.

“About the global appreciation of your beauty. Do you believe me now, Rae?”

The corners of her mouth curve up just a bit after she realizes the choice of his words, then she turns to look at him. “I do, indeed, but…”

“Your fans are creepy, dude, I know!” he exclaims, interrupting her as he scrolls through... indecent drawings of her. “Like I said, creepy. But you should see what they post about Star, that’s even creepier.”

“Really? I thought I’d be the only one to get this kind of treatment, being evil incarnated and all that” she comments, her voice monotone but a deep truth in those words.

“Let’s just say that guys have a weak spot for innocent, pure girls... and Star is the epitome of naiveté” he says moving to lean on the table, his cheeks flushing a bit.

“Isn’t her outfit a bit too revealing to give that impression?”

“Surprisingly enough, they value her not only as a piece of meat but also as a person, so I guess she gets all the points from personality” he explains with a shrug, looking as if being deep in thought. “I think they’d do the same with you, if you weren’t so intimidating” he adds, chuckling a little.

“How can fear be the reason they see me as a sexual object, then?” she asks, both disgusted and vaguely intrigued by that thought.

“Well, it’s a bit kinky, but I guess they find the idea of a strong, powerful woman dominating them in bed hot.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you find it hot?”

Beast Boy looks at her with a shocked expression, taken by surprise by the strange, provocative question, his cheeks turning a deep shade of green. He crosses his arms on his chest, his embarrassment obvious. “Well- I- I guess I do, too.”

Raven looks away from him, trying to hide the blush that is spreading on her whole face. As she started this game, she didn’t expect him to play along, so she’s at a loss of words. She also feels very confused as she glances at the hickey, recalling the strong emotion that she felt radiating from him a few days before. Could it be possible that her powers failed, and that feeling of love wasn’t directed at her? After all, he’s always going out and keeping himself busy with many other women. But he’s just called me hot, she thinks with a small frown.

He coughs a little, misunderstanding her frown and finding the situation too awkward for silence. “Do you really not mind all this ogling and drooling by random people?” he asks, curious.

“I’m a girl, and therefore I crave that kind of attention, I suppose.”

“Well, next time you need a confidence boost, just call me” he says with a subtle wink, making his way out of the room – practically running away from her, she notes with a small smirk.

She turns the computer off, still smirking, feeling an odd satisfaction and much bigger confusion.

 

The next time she sees him it’s past midnight.

He’s sitting on the couch in the common room, a gaming handle clasped in his hands like a second skin.

“Heya, Rae.”

She shudders, remembering the last time they met like this; she’d been crying, he’d comforted her. “Do you ever sleep?” she asks, her voice purposefully annoyed, not in the mood for conversation.

To be honest, she just came here to brew herself some tea and go back to her room to let misery swallow her again.

“That’s what mornings are for” he readily replies, pausing his game. Raven’s eyes widen: he never pauses his games. “Is everything alright?”

“Sure. Why do you ask?”

“Dunno, something seems off about you” he says, his eyes curious. He gets up and walks in the kitchen, stopping in front of her, demanding an explanation.

“I guess I haven’t been meditating as much as I need” she quickly lies, trying to be as convincing as possible.

She obviously fails, as his cocked eyebrow suggests. “C’mon Rae, tell me the truth.”

“It’s just… I’ve been discovering new things about myself, and I’m not used to that.”

“Care to explain?”

Raven looks at him with her mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. She opts for the truth. “They’re just new feelings, sensations that I’ve never felt before…”

“Like what?”

“That’s none of your business, Gar!”

“Sorry, Rae, I’m just worried about you” he says, the sincerity behind his words making her forgive him instantly. “I know you think I haven’t noticed, but you’ve been acting a bit weird ever since you had that nightmare before the Gala.”

“What do you mean?”

“You tell me. What did you dream, exactly?”

“That is also none of your- “

“It is, when it endangers your mental health! Listen, Rae, I don’t want to violate your privacy and shit, but as a friend, I am kindly asking you to tell me what’s wrong with you, because I don’t want to see you hurt like that.”

“That’s nice of you, but I have everything under control. So now it’s my turn to kindly ask you to forget about this and go on with your merry, carefree life.”

“Stop pushing me away, Raven. I’ve done nothing but try and help you. I care about you more than every other Titan combined, and you know it!”

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to be alo- “

“No, you don’t! Please, Rae, talk to me. What’s going on?” he asks, both his eyes and voice pleading. “Is this about your self-esteem issues?”

Raven’s breath hitches, surprised that he can read her so well.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Gar- “

“Listen, Rae, I already told you- “

“I don’t need any words.”

“What do you need, then? I’d do anything to show you that nobody compares to you, not even Star!” he exclaims, his cheeks turning a deep shade of green as he realizes what he just said.

“Your words mean nothing to me, and I’d like it if you stopped being as intrusive as- “

Her words are cut off by his lips clashing against hers in a messy, impulsive attempt at a kiss. When he notices that she’s not fighting him, he deepens the kiss, pushing her against the counter. She feels one of his hands on her side, tugging her against him, while the other hand cups her face. She kisses him back just as desperately, her hands immediately diving in his hair and lightly pulling it.

Suddenly, the cupboard behind them explodes, making them both jump and separate from each other.

Raven refuses to look him in the eyes and opens a portal, not trusting her legs to take her back to her room, before disappearing through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible mess, I know. I totally suck at posting new chapters or stories! It's not like I do it on purpose, I swear!  
> Since I just realized that this story was first posted a year ago, I want to apologize by posting the remaining chapters. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for my procrastinating ass, and I also hope you enjoy this story until the end.  
> I haven't re-read it, so if you find any mistakes please tell me!  
> Have a nice day :-)

“You smell.” 

“Sorry, I just got back” he says, rubbing his hair sheepishly. 

They are standing in the corridor that leads to their rooms at 6AM. It’s the second time in a week that they’ve met like this; Beast Boy making his way back from a night out, Raven going to prepare her breakfast. I’m boring like that. 

It’s been a few days since their kiss, and Raven has been subtly avoiding him. After that encounter, she was left wild, fuming, exhausted. Those feeling have been messing with her head, denying her both sleep and meditation, leaving her weak and vulnerable, constricted to her room. Meanwhile, he seems to be getting on just fine, going out and playing games as usual. 

“How many?” she asks, her mind clouded by an impulsive feeling of bravery, the anger within her taking control of her voice. 

“How many what?” 

She coughs a little, swallowing the lump in her throat. “How many girls did you fuck tonight?” she asks, suddenly afraid, feeling her heart breaking a bit. 

His eyes widen, an ashamed look in them. “I- I don’t know- A few, I guess. Why do you suddenly care?“ 

“I know about your feelings, Gar. I sensed them a few days ago, and then after the other night, I thought- I thought we had something going on. I guess I thought you liked me back” she manages to choke out, her voice weak and trembling. 

Beast Boy looks at her like he’s seeing her for the first time. He suddenly looks soberer and painfully more aware than a few minutes ago, when he was stumbling through the corridor. “You- You like me?” 

Raven feels her cheeks blush, but she’s not sure if it’s for embarrassment or anger. “Yes, Beast Boy, I thought that was pretty clear...” 

“I- You- What?! That’s not possible!” 

She sighs, bitterly resigned. “I don’t even know why you keep this act on, cruelly leading me on. If it’s a prank, just know that is not funny at all.” 

“A prank? How could you say that? You know I can be serious some times, and I swear I am right now. You were avoiding me again, I truly had no idea, Rae- “ 

“You should really stop talking. To be honest, at this point, I’m not even sure any of this has been real to you.” 

“Of course, it has! How can you not believe me, Raven?! You can literally feel my emotions! I know you’ve felt my love, you know it’s real!” 

“I just don’t get it, Beast Boy” she admits in a small voice, her eyes vulnerable and confused. “How can you say you love me, when you’re out every other night partying and having sex with dozens of other girls? It’s absurd to me!” 

“There is a big difference between sex and love, Rae. I could go fuck every single woman on this planet and I’d still be crying myself to sleep, wishing it was your skin touching mine – which, to be entirely honest with you, has happened multiple times.” 

“But- “ 

“You don’t understand, Rae. I have a Beast inside of me, I have primal needs and desires, and sex is the only way I can keep myself from lashing out” he explains as he watches her in the eyes, no signs of embarrassment nor shame. “The Beast desperately yearns for a mate, and fucking random girls is how I cope with the fact that I can’t have the only one I want.” 

Raven stays silent for a bit, looking at him with wide eyes. “But you can.” 

“I can what?” 

“You can have me, Gar.” 

“I honestly didn’t have a clue, Rae” he says, shaking his head with pleading eyes. “I’d never hurt ya on purpose, you know that.” 

“But- “ 

He sighs, interrupting her with a low, soft voice. “Remember when I told you that you’re out of my league? I wasn’t making that up. You’re Raven, the beautiful and mysterious empath, who alone is a thousand times more powerful than all the Titans combined” he affirms, a dreamy look in his eyes. “I, on the other hand, I’m green and obnoxious, I drink and play video games too much, and apparently, I have trouble showing that I care.” 

“But you’re so popular and good-looking… Fangirls literally throw themselves at you every time you leave the Tower” she retorts, looking at him like he’s making no sense. “I don’t think you understand that I’m so creepy that my own fans are afraid to talk to me, so stop flattering me. I want to remind you that I am the daughter of Satan, born with the only purpose of bringing- “ 

“The end of the world, blah blah blah” he interrupts her, his head moving from side to side in an inaccurate imitation of her. She can see that he’s becoming irritated, obviously disagreeing with her words. “I think it’s time you stopped using that old argument to degrade yourself, Raven. Over the years, you have done nothing to show that you’re evil or bound to destroy the world. On the contrary, you beat a prophecy, proving that your kindness and empathy are more powerful than evil itself! I don’t know about you, but to me those are signs of a good-hearted soul.” 

“I hope you don’t mind if I disagree with all that. I know myself better than anyone else, Garfield. I know what I want and I know what I’m capable of. There is this constant voice in my head, telling me to slaughter and destroy; it takes hours upon hours of meditation and so much willpower not to give in to every single suggestion. You have no idea what goes on into my mind, you don’t know about the things I secretly want to do to everyone; Star, Robin, Cyborg, and you, especially. It’s taking me all my self-control not to torture you here and now. I know exactly what I want, what I need. Blood. Pain. Destruction. You don’t even know that some days, I can’t even leave my room because I fear I won’t be able to resist those temptations.” 

“But you do, Raven, and that’s why you’re good. You’re righteous!” he exclaims, looking desperate. “I want you to understand that it doesn’t matter where you come from, Rae, it only matters where you are and where you’re going. Right now, you’re here with me, and you’re a hero who’s saved thousands of innocent people. There’s nothing greater than that.” 

“Your words are oddly comforting, Gar.” 

“I also want you to know that I understand, Rae, I truly do. I get it that you are fighting every single second not to lose control and give in to chaos. We have lots of things in common.” 

Raven lets out one of her rare smiles, a blush covering her cheeks as she looks at her feet. “That’s why you’re my best friend, Gar, before anything else.” 

“Before what?” 

“A teammate, roommate, maybe…” she hesitates, her voice becoming weaker as she locks eyes with him. 

“Lover?” he tentatively asks, looking at her with wide, pleading eyes, his cheeks growing a deep shade of purple. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Can I kiss you, then?” 

“I’m not stable enough, Gar, I’m- “ 

“Don’t worry, Rae” he says, an honest smile on his lips as he reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. “I was also going to invite you to sleep in my room, but let’s not rush into this, alright?” 

Raven lets out a small smile in return, her cheeks growing hotter and hotter every second that passes. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Rae” he whispers, closing the distance between them to hug her tightly. “Hope this is okay- “ 

“Shut up” she mutters, burying her head in the crook of his neck and putting her arms around his slim waist. She feels him put his chin on her head as his strong hands squeeze her shoulders, making her feel safe and warm and peachy like never before. 

“G’night, Rae” he mutters before kissing her head. When they part, she sees that he has a big smile on his lips, and he just silently turns and starts walking in his room’s direction. 

“Night, Gar.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Three, two, one, go!” 

Raven watches Starfire and Beast Boy as they begin their fight, the alien attacking him straight away. She’s sitting on the bench on the side of the gym, next to Cyborg and Robin, who is currently standing just outside the mat, judging their technique and shouting instructions. 

Raven’s gaze falls on the shapeshifter’s lean figure, noting the way his tank top exposes a decent amount of skin, flashing her with his torso. He’s also wearing sweatpants, which is unusual for him, but it’s the first thing he found on his floor when Rob had come in half an hour before, finding him and the sorceress cuddled together on the bed. Raven blushes at the memory, her gaze fixed on his muscular back and the way the various muscles twitch as he blocks Star’s attack. 

Her attention slips from the green man to the orange-skinned woman, who is currently tackling him to the floor, her tall, thin figure enhanced by the position on all-fours that she finds herself in. Raven feels a gnawing, mean sensation; she knows she shouldn’t be jealous, especially not of Gar and Star, of all people, but she can’t help it. The wonderful woman is wearing a light peachy sports bra with white shorts that leave almost nothing to the imagination; she looks as glorious as ever, being everything that the demoness is not. 

She lets out a deep sigh as she watches entranced Beast Boy’s attempt at pushing her away, only to shove her back on her feet in a gracious ballerina-like move. Raven wants to look away and stop eyeing her best friend like the worst sexual predator, but she just can’t take her eyes off her. Her slim, smooth thighs are practically glistening under the artificial light, the gap between her legs remarkable as ever, something Raven can only dream of. Her uncovered stomach displays the most defined abs the sorceress has ever seen, the muscles clear and distinct and jolting with every single movement she makes. 

She coughs, trying to focus her attention on her boyfriend, instead of feeling the burning envy. She sighs when her gaze falls on Star’s breasts, which Raven finds truly impressive: they’re huge, impeccably rounded, and they are currently bouncing up and down in a way that is hypnotizing. She absolutely understands why the alien is always in first place when magazines make lists of most attractive superheroes: her beauty is undeniable, and it’s obvious. As she takes a good look at that perfectly shaped backside, Raven thinks that Robin is the luckiest guy in the world, and she knows that everyone shares that thought. 

She also knows that the same could never be said about Beast Boy if word got out that he is in a relationship with the dark, spooky, mysterious demoness. 

Sadly, she is quite used to living in her magnificent friend’s shadow, being shorter, thicker, and overall less attractive than her. Whereas Star is eye-catching, Raven is extremely bland and boring, barely noticeable next to the alien’s utter beauty. 

She often asks herself how it is possible that someone like Beast Boy – who is exactly like Starfire and therefore the sorceress’ opposite – could be interested in someone like Raven. 

As she hears Robin call out the end of the match and the whole training session, Raven comes back to reality, a worried, sweaty Garfield crouching in front of her. 

“Are you alright? You seem distracted.” 

“I’m just bored, Robin didn’t even let me train” she says in her monotone voice, getting up and starting to walk out of the gym, the changeling swiftly moving at her side. 

“Since when are you attracted to girls?” he asks, genuinely interested. 

Raven furrows her brows, locking her confused eyes with his excited ones. “I’m not, Gar. Why the weird question?” 

“There’s no problem if you are, you know. I just wanted to know since you were ogling at Star very hard and you almost started drooling” he explains, a smirk on his face as he removes his tank top to absorb the sweat from his face and chest. “I’m quite offended that I haven’t caught you staring at me like that, but to be honest I think we need to talk about it.” 

“Why? Are you jealous?” she dares to ask, entering the elevator. 

“Should I be?” 

Raven actually lets out a giggle, thinking about the absurdity of the situation. “Maybe.” 

Garfield suddenly stops in the middle of the corridor, putting his hands on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him, his eyes as serious as ever. “I need to take a shower, but after that I’m coming straight to your room and we’re going to talk about your self-esteem issues. See you then.” 

 

 

As she’s meditating, she senses him approaching her room. She’s absolutely not ready for the conversation he wants to have, but she finds his intentions extremely pleasant. She finds it nice to have someone looking out for her like that. 

She uses her magic to open the door before he even knocks, not daring to turn around from her position on the floor. He enters without a word, going to sit in front of her on the floor, mimicking her lotus position. 

“So, are you going to tell me what happened back there?” he asks, his wet hair falling on his eyes as he puts a careful hand on her knee. He’s changed into his uniform and Raven longs for the casual clothes they are not allowed to wear, being heroes on never-ending duty. 

“It’s nothing, Gar, I just lost myself in my thoughts” is her cold reply. 

“I saw that, but I’d like to know what you were thinking about.” 

“I don’t think you’d like that, Gar” she says, looking at the way his fingers are slowly tapping on her leg. 

“C’mon, Rae, I want this relationship to be based on honesty” he explains as he tucks a few of his stray locks of hair away from his face. “I know how hard it is for you to talk about yourself, so I’m going to go first. Alright?” 

She rolls her eyes at him and sighs, a small smile betraying her annoyed look. “Okay.” 

“Listen, Rae, everybody’s got things they don’t like about themselves, it’s a perfectly normal thing. I spent most of my life worrying about my green skin, the pointed ears and the fangs, which aren’t exactly attractive, and sometimes I still feel awkward because of them. Until last year I was the weird, scrawny kid who couldn’t even be compared to Rob and Cy, the hottest and fittest Titans who got all the ladies. As far as appearance goes, now I finally feel confident, but I still have issues with myself. I still find myself feeling useless, unnecessary, annoying, tiring, stupid, weak, and so on. But I think it’s okay to feel like this, because it gives me the strength and willpower to actually do something to change the things I don’t like about myself, you know?” 

“I think your green skin is nice. It makes you unique” she says, her voice barely a whisper and her cheeks a bit red. 

He smiles at her and nudges her knee with his own, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Thanks, Rae. It’s your turn now.” 

“It’s hard to like myself when I leave with Star. She’s just perfect in every way, and I know I should be cheering on her, being her best friend and all that, but I can’t. Every time I look at her I see all the things that I’m not” she explains as she fumbles with her hands, not daring to look at the boy sitting in front of her directly in the eyes. “It’s a bit like you with Rob and Cy, but I can’t change the things I don’t like. I can’t make my thighs thinner, or my boobs bigger, and there’s no way I can have the same natural glow that makes her always stand out!” 

Beast Boy notices the slight change in her tone, her brows furrowed as she becomes more and more agitated. He looks at her with wide, shocked eyes: he never thought Raven could hate her body. Ever since the first time he’d seen her, he’d took for granted that she was the hottest, most stunning Titan he’s ever seen in his whole life. He decides to tell her that, hating the thought of her beating herself up for something extremely wrong. “Rae, I think you’re the most gorgeous and hottest Titan that I’ve ever seen. Wanna know why?” 

“Gar, I’m not here to fish for fake compliments. You wanted me to talk about my insecurities and that’s what I’m trying to do- “ 

Her sentence is interrupted by his lips crashing against hers. The surprise causes a candle to be thrown against her wall, but he doesn’t stop kissing her. It’s rough and desperate, and he’s practically hovering over her. He just wants to make her understand. 

“I started feeling good about myself when other people began telling me how hot and fit I am. I just think you need a little push; take it as me giving you a pair of glasses for you to finally see the truth” he explains, a hand on her cheek and the other on her knee as he smirks at her, licking his lips. 

She shoves him away with a small smile on her face, forcing him to return to his previous position. “You need to stop doing that.” 

“You want me to stop kissing you?” 

“You need to warn me before doing anything. You know how dangerous my powers are.” 

He gives her a guilty smile while scratching his hair sheepishly. “Sorry, Rae, I’ll try to! But now let’s go back to me admiring you for a bit!” 

She snorts and rolls her eyes, her blush betraying her for the umpteenth time. “I don’t think that’s necess- “ 

“First of all, I need to seriously thank you for that magnificent, super-hot leotard” he begins, his eyes shamelessly checking her body out, “although, to be honest, it is both a gift and a curse, ‘cuz boners are hard to hide, especially in a tight spandex suit”, he lets out a giggle when she slaps his knee, “anyway, after years and years of careful and intense gawking, I can tell you Star’s ass doesn’t even compare to yours, ‘cuz you got those thighs, dude, they make every guy – and probably every girl – want to be choked by them” he explains, his hands squeezing her thighs, a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“Gar, don’t be crass!” she exclaims, swatting his hands away from her, a blush covering her pale cheeks. 

“C’mon, Rae, you know you like it” he says, trying to scoot closer to her. “Do you not want to hear what I have to say about your perfect ti- “ 

She kisses him before he can finish his sentence, the intensity of the moment making her feel bold and in control of her powers. 

However, he clearly has other plans; he gently pushes her away, giving her an annoyed look, a smile betraying him. “I know you just can’t get enough of me, but we were having a moment there!” 

Raven actually laughs at that, her cheeks hot matching the burning feeling she has inside. “You’re great, Gar. Thank you.” 

“I still haven’t even gotten to your tits!”


	7. Chapter 7

“How do you cope with sexual frustration?” 

“What?” asks Beast Boy, looking down at her, astonished. He’s sitting on the couch, peacefully playing Mega Monkeys as the sorceress reads a book with her head on his lap. 

“I can feel your lust, Gar, and as much as I appreciate you waiting for me to be ready, I know that you still have needs. I was just wondering, now that you can’t satisfy them with casual sex, how do you do it?” 

He studies her calm expression, noticing that her cheeks are slightly redder than normal and her eyes are wide, the pupils dilated. He hears her increased heartbeat which suggests that she’s nervous, and he finds the whole situation endearing. 

“I just masturbate, Rae” he responds with a small smirk, still engrossed in his game. 

“But… How can that be enough? Before we got together you- “ 

“I had to deal with a lot more than just sexual desire, then. I also had to cope with what I thought was an unrequired love, and that just made it a hundred times more difficult” he admits, pausing his game to look at her before looking away from embarrassment, his cheeks turning darker. “As for now, I guess your affection is enough to keep me fulfilled, so I just need to masturbate every now and then like every normal person.” 

Raven looks away, visibly blushing. “Can I watch, next time?” 

“What?!” 

She sighs, still not looking at him. “Can I- “ 

“Why?” he asks, clearly more uncomfortable than her. 

“I just- I’m curious about your body, I guess” she stammers. “I also figured it wouldn’t be as intense as- “ 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, you can watch me all you want. I never thought you’d be this kinky, but I like that.” 

This time, she lets out a relieved sigh, still looking at him with worried eyes. “I know it’s a bit weird, but- “ 

“I like new things and I like you, Rae. It’s really not a problem.” 

“You sure?” 

He hums in agreement, his fingers coming down to play with her hair. “Besides, I find the idea of being looked at pretty hot.” 

“You show-off” she teases him, a hint of a smile on her lips and no trace of doubt in her eyes. 

They slip in a comfortable silence again, the only sound in the room being the low volume of the game Beast Boy is playing and the pages of the book Raven is currently reading. 

After a while, she reaches out for his emotions – a habit she developed recently – only to find… nothing. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looks up at him with a curious stare. 

Sensing her gaze, he quickly glances down at her and mutters a distracted “what?” before returning to the game. 

“You’re blocking me out.” 

“Am I?” he innocently asks, still engrossed in his game. 

“Yes, you are, Garfield. Why?” 

“’I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rae. I’m probably too occupied by game” he offers as an excuse. 

“Does it bother you?” 

“Does it bother me what, exactly?” he asks, now curious, before pausing the game and finally paying full attention to her. 

“My empathic powers. Are they too much for you? Do you feel the need to hide your emotions because of that?” 

“What? No!” he exclaims, looking at her with wide, confused eyes. “It’s just- You said- I thought- I don’t want to overwhelm you with my emotions, Rae. Especially when they’re about you… You mentioned lust and I just…” 

Raven opens her mouth in surprise and decides that it’s better to face him. She gets up from her comfortable position to find herself sitting on the couch very, very close to the boy. “I don’t mind them, Gar. I actually use them to feel less insecure about myself, so…” 

“Oh” is all he can say, now looking at her with warm, understanding eyes. A small, sincere smile makes its way on his lips, and Raven almost physically feels the barrier between them coming down. 

He studies her curiously as his emotions hit her all at once, their intensity making her shiver and take a deep breath. When she feels his love her cheeks begin to blush and she has to look away from him when she senses his strong desire. 

“Better?” he asks, putting a hand on her thigh. That simple gesture of intimacy makes her grow even hotter, her heart beating harder and harder every second that passes. 

She knows that he knows what he’s doing to her judging by his smug smirk, and she is surprised by the fact that she doesn’t mind. His emotions help her keep herself grounded, and she’s grateful for that. She just nods and gives him one of her not-so-rare-anymore smiles. 

 

 

“Gar?” 

She knocks for the umpteenth time on his bedroom door, waiting impatiently for him to answer. 

“Are you in here?” 

He coughs a bit, and she feels his embarrassment as strongly as if he were next to him, and not on the other side of the door. “Now it’s not the time, Rae.” 

“What are you even doing?” she asks while furrowing her brows, thinking about what could be happening to the boy. She reaches for his emotions to feel a warm, intense sensation, and she blushes. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, um, this is awkward… See you later?” 

“Wait, Gar…” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, uh, I believe this is ‘next time’…” she practically whispers, knowing that his enhanced hearing will be able to pick it up. She feels her face burning, but her curiosity is way stronger than awkwardness. 

Silence. 

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a flustered, naked Beast Boy. “You, um, sure?” 

Raven can only nod absentmindedly, her eyes hungry and interested as she studies his body. He’s seen him shirtless countless times before, but this time it’s different: it’s not because his uniform got torn up, or for the hot weather, and he’s clearly not working out in the gym. It’s a completely different situation, and Raven can’t help but stare at him like it’s the first time he’s ever seen so much green skin. 

He catches her heartbeat speeding up and smirks, choosing to let her stare at him for a bit before calling her out. After all, he doesn’t mind the ogling. “See anything you like?” he asks when he notices that her gaze has fallen on a certain part of his body. 

Raven breaks out of her trance, her face now even redder than before, and she coughs a bit, looking at the floor. “I wasn’t expecting all this, that’s all.” 

Garfield smirks, taking a few steps back to let her enter his room. “You want to watch me jack off and you don’t expect me to be naked for that?” 

A pile of clothes on the floor explodes, sending dirty pairs of boxers flying across the room. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing, although I was having too much fun.” 

“Can you just, uh, do it, and then let me be?” she asks, not daring to look at him as she goes to sit on a couch on the side of the room. “It’s already extremely embarrassing without you making fun of me, I don’t even know where I found the courage to ask you for this.” 

“Nope, and I’m not mocking you, just good ol’ teasin’” he says, walking to the bed, ignoring the feel of her eyes watching him as he moves. “I want this to be a bonding experience!” 

Raven looks at his perfectly shaped backside, green and muscular just like she imagined it would be. The sight of Beast Boy’s naked body is slowly and tantalizingly making her lose control; she notices as his bedside drawer becomes encased in dark energy and starts floating the moment the boy sits down on the bed, his genitalia very visible and very hard. “I think I should leave” she mutters, her cheeks burning like never before, already sprinting to the door. 

“Rae, please, I can smell your arousal, stay” he says, getting up and putting on a pair of boxers, before swiftly moving and stopping her by the arm. “Look, you just need to relax and it’s all going to be fine. You meditated all day, it’s okay.” 

His eyes are pleading and determined, his hand radiating so much heat that she thinks it’s going to leave a mark on her skin, and his feelings are intense, craving, burning; addictive. She feels completely bewitched and enraptured by him, her body moving on its own as she closes the distance between their lips in a desperate, needy kiss. 

He lets out a quiet moan, satisficed by her enthusiastic response, but immediately cups her face in his big, strong hands and slows down the kiss in an attempt to make it more calming. Their bodies, however, are glued together; she feels his erection rubbing against her stomach, separated by her leotard and his tight boxers. 

He pulls back, a small smile on his dark green lips as he pulls her back into his room, climbing on his bed and gesturing for her to do the same. She looks at him hesitantly while he sits with his back against the wall, his bulge more and more prominent from that position. 

“Gar, I think that’s too close.” 

“Come here and kiss me” he says, his arms open and legs closed in a clear invitation. Seeing her uncertainty, he flashes her a sincere smile and looks at her with kind, warm eyes. “Do you trust me, Rae?” 

“It doesn’t matter- “ 

“You’re not going to lose control, and if you do, it’s my room, it’s already a mess. The worse you could do is make it look tidier” he jokes, cutting her off. “Trust me, Rae.” 

She smiles at the joke, feeling her insecurities die out.


End file.
